


Your Name, is Steven Grant Rogers

by FanFanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All The Love, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, OT3, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, and bucky crashed the plane, bucky still has metal arm, duh - Freeform, if steve fell, not cannon compliant, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFanatic/pseuds/FanFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve fell off the train, and became the Winter Soldier? What if Bucky became Captain America to keep face during the 40's and crashed the plane with the Tesseract? What if?</p><p>"Captain Barnes, you've been asleep for 70 years."<br/>"Your name, is Steven Grant Rogers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name, is Steven Grant Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the beginning will be brief and similar to the movie, and maybe a little rushed. I am trying to get to somewhere I begin to write from? If that makes sense? But I promise it will get better!!

Steve Rogers hurried over to the cruel looking table, his ice blue eyes quickly scanning the face of his best friend. The stormy eyes dazedly looked back at him, as the pale lips muttered near unintelligibly, “Sergeant James Buchanan B-Barnes, 107th...Sergeant James Buchanan...Barnes”   
Steve lightly pats his face, trying to stop the awful repetitions. “Bucky, hey Buck. It’s me, It’s Steve.” The eyes seemed to focus for a moment, only for their own to blink hard and open completely. A smile on those trembling lips. “S-Steve” The blonde smiled back and said, “Come on.”   
Still stumbling, Bucky allows himself to be pulled along. Steve, after a deep breath said, “I thought you were dead..” With a soft snort, the brunet replied, “I thought you were smaller.” The banter continued as they escaped the Hydra compound.  
“What happened to you?”  
“I, I joined the army.”  
“...Did it hurt?”  
“..A little.”  
“Is it permanent?”  
“So far!”  
…..  
“You don’t have one of those..do you?”  
….  
As the two best friends recovered from this, they and the Howling Commandos continued to cross Nazi Germany and do their duty as United States soldiers. One day, they had to ride a train.  
….  
“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone, on Coney Island?”  
“Yeah, and I threw up?”  
“This isn’t payback is it?”  
“Now why would I do that?”


End file.
